Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by The Millennium One
Summary: Isn't this such an original name. I know. Anyway, Harry is chosen for a mysterious Order of the Phoenix days before his 15th Birthday. The training is rigourous, but helps Harry in the fight versus Voldemort.
1. The Decision

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

*****************

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc.  No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  Besides that, I own all of the made up characters and the loopy plot(holes?).

**Author's Note: **This is just the first chapter and more to come if I get enough reviews.  Hmm . . . reviews, they seem so fake to me. That's probably because I never get much.   Anyway, on with the story.

******************

Harry Potter, the reluctant fourth occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive, woke up in the middle of the night unaware that the moment earlier, he had been glowing a most spectacular scarlet color and the few objects in his room had seemed to be moving as if an invisible tornado was plowing through his room.   He had another nightmare last night and the unusually shaped lightning scar on his forehead was causing him agony.  He had been having nightmares ever since that night where he had been captured by Voldemort and Cedric had been murdered.  He could not stop thinking that it had been his fault. He shouldn't have let Cedric touch the cup with him.  

But no, another voice said inside him.  He had no idea what would happen when they touched the cup.  It wasn't his fault.

But then again, the always nagging thought in the back of his head.  "If it weren't for you, Cedric would still be alive." It was driving him mad inside.  He tried to put this aside and look forward to what there was to look forward to the next day. Tomorrow was his birthday and he had almost grown to expect birthday presents from his friends.  The next moment, he turned over and fell back into his troubled sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to his Aunt Petunia's yelling for him to get down and make breakfast.  Harry had become used to this again since he had got back from Hogwarts.  This year was different from last year however because instead of his cousin Dudley on a diet, he was eating as much as he could possibly contain.  Dudley came back from Schmeltings, his private high school, less than half of the size he was when he set off for school.

Ever since Fred and George had given Dudley one of their famous Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes magical candies, (a ton-tongue toffee to be exact that made Dudley's tongue grow to an enormous size) Dudley had been afraid to eat anything given to him by a stranger or basically, anyone but his parents or his school lunch lady and even then he was still very cautious.  This had of course, ended up with him losing a lot of weight and now that he was back home, Dudley was eating almost anything he could get his hands on.

To Harry, this was a big relief because Harry could actually get some real food into his body instead of the usual grapefruit and other fruits and vegetables and even then, in small proportions.

Harry came downstairs to find his Aunt Petunia cooking bacon on the stove and when Harry walked into the room, his Aunt immediately told him to start cooking and left the food for Harry to prepare.  

Sighing, Harry walked over toward the stove and began cooking breakfast as his Uncle Vernon walked into the room and immediately yelled at Harry for nothing in particular.  Harry acted as if his uncle hadn't said anything but was pushed aside by his aunt as she started putting the food on plates, heaping a huge mound on what would be Dudley's plate.

At that moment, Dudley walked in, barely pausing to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he saw the food and started to eat as if it would be taken away from him at any time.  

His aunt Petunia declared,  "We have to get something into this body here.  I still can't believe our little Dudley-kins has lost so much weight this school year."  Well, according to the school nurse he lost half of his size.  He still looked like an overgrown pig to Harry, but of course he didn't voice his opinions and silently ate his piece of bacon and half an egg while Dudley devoured his pile of bacon and at least two dozen eggs.

Harry quickly finished his breakfast and was just about to go upstairs when he and the Dursleys heard a horrible racket coming from upstairs.  Harry quickly ran to see what was the matter before anybody could stop him and entered his room to find Ron's owl Pigwidgeon zooming about the room chirping loudly, which was making all the racket.

Attached to the owl's leg were a couple of letters and also a copy of what looked like the Daily Prophet.  Harry read one of the letters first:

Dear Harry,

_Dumbledore still hasn't said you could come over.  But, you HAVE to see the Daily Prophet._

_It doesn't look good after what you told us about the third task. It's really shaken up Percy_

_and he has been at work early and stayed late since it happened.  Fudge still doesn't_

_want to believe Voldemort's back, but I think it's gonna be hard to not believe much longer._

Harry opened up the issue of The Daily Prophet to find the headline:

**Dementors Abandon Azkaban: Believed to be the work of Dark Wizards/Witches Unknown**

Harry looked under the headline to see a picture of the dark mark in the sky and the wizard prison, Azkaban was burning. There was the full article underneath the picture:

The fifty occupants of the heavily guarded Azkaban have been broken out of Azkaban.  There is no sign of a struggle and it is believed that the dementors that guarded the prison were taken away willingly.  The dark mark was seen in the sky and the prison was set fire to when wizards of the Ministry of Magic were sent to check upon the jailhouse after reports indicated of strong magic being used in the area.  Interviews with several dark magic experts say this could have been avoided if the Minister of Magic had been more cautious after the murder of Cedric Diggory, One of the four champions in the Triwizard Tournament which took place at Hogwarts last year.  Apparently, the boy who lived, Harry Potter had come up with the idea that a servant of He-Who-must-not-be-named had murdered Diggory and that He-who-shall-not-be-named had come back from the dead.   Minister Fudge on return had told reporters that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts had suggested that the ministry extend the hand of friendship to the giants and replace the dementors of Azkaban. Fudge had thought of the idea as preposterous at the time.  Maybe the wizarding community  should propose the idea of investigating the Minister of Magic.

This sent a horrible feeling down Harry's spine.  So the minister of magic still did not believe Dumbledore about Voldemort being back and the dementors had abandoned Azkaban along with the other Death Eaters.  The only thing that cheered him up slightly was that Fudge could be under investigation soon.  He had liked Fudge when he had first met him, but starting at the end of his third year, he began to realize that Fudge had been blinded by the power of his job to accept the truth.  First that Sirius was innocent and then the return of Voldemort.

Harry was woken from his thoughts once again by his Aunt Petunia's yelling.  She shrieked, "Get down here now. What's taking you so long?"

Harry rolled off his bed, quickly stuffed the other letter under his bed and headed down the stairs for the second time that day.  He walked slowly as he thought of a good explanation.  Perhaps he could say that his godfather had sent him an owl. He wasn't sure if the Dursleys' would believe this though and was trying to think of another excuse, but was spared of an answer as he walked into the kitchen.  

Dudley was having one of his famous temper tantrums again.  Apparently, his parents refused to buy him the new big screen TV that he wanted.  He knew that if he whined enough, his parents would get him it and sure enough, after only a couple of minutes, Vernon called out over his son's screaming, "All right, All right, you can have the TV, just stop screaming!"

Immediately, Dudley stopped screaming and a somewhat evil grin spread across his face.  

Within a half hour, the Dursleys were getting ready to leave for the department store and Vernon pulled Harry aside.  "Now we are not going to be taking you with us.  We don't want anybody getting the 'wrong' idea.  If one chair out of this house is out of place, you're going to be locked up in the cupboard."  It strongly reminded Harry of the speech he got at the zoo about five years ago.

With that, his uncle, his aunt and his cousin left for the department store, leaving a delighted Harry behind.  Harry could not believe his luck.  He had the whole house to himself for a couple of hours.  He was debating on what to do first when he heard a muffled sound coming from his room.

He climbed the steps to his room only to find a phoenix perched eloquently on his dresser.  As soon as it saw Harry, it quickly dropped a letter onto Harry's bed and flew quickly and quietly out his window.  Harry stepped over to his bed to pick up his letter.  In deep red,  grand writing was written his name, Harry Potter.  There was nothing else on the glistening gold envelope.  He opened the envelope to take out a letter written in the same manner as was his name on the envelope.  

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You have been selected to join the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix_

_is a selective group dedicated to fighting and ridding evil in the world.  The Order of_

_the Phoenix was created many years back in the hopes of fighting back against evil._

_You know that the Ministries  of the world cannot always be relied on and The Order_

_of the Phoenix was instated to fight evil when the Ministries could or would not fight_

_evil for themselves.  It seems that once again the Ministry refuses to believe in the return of_

_the dark wizard, Voldemort.  You have faced Voldemort before and one and it is for this_

_reason that you were chosen for The Order of the Phoenix.  If you accept this offer,_

_please press you first to fingers to the rune on the bottom-right of this paper.  You will be_

_transported to the Hall of the Phoenix if you do accept.  Otherwise, press your two first_

_fingers to the rune on the bottom-left of this parchment.  You will not remember getting this_

letter and will continue living your life.  We await your choice.

_-The Order of the Phoenix_

Harry studied the letter for some time, examining it and considering his choice, if he was going to make a choice.  He thought to himself that it could be a trick from Voldemort.  But then again, he thought to himself: Would Voldemort send him a letter by phoenix of all birds?  Throwing caution to the wind, he pressed his first two fingers to the phoenix-shaped rune on the bottom-right of the parchment.  Harry Potter was soon no longer to be found on Privet Drive. 

*****************

**A/N: **Alright.  Was it really that bad?  I had to redo this chapter because, to be frank, my last attempt sucked. Alright.  I would really like reviews people.  I was nice enough to write this for you so could you at least make an attempt to review? It really helps me write faster if you review.  Ok, I would threaten you, but that might just scare you off.  But still....I might have to make Voldie come and kill Harry while he's sleeping.  (Good motive, right?)


	2. Knives and Magic

Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Two

**********************

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc.  No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  Besides that, I own all of the made up characters and the loopy plot(holes?).

**Authors Note:** I tried to get this out sooner, but my computer was pretty screwed up for a couple weeks, plus I don't have all day to write this because I'm still going to school.  This chapter's a longer chapter and just so you guys know, I'm trying to get this on gryffindortower.net and more revised additions will be posted there. Anyways, on with the story.  

******************

Harry found himself in the center of a gigantic, stone room.  It easily had to be two hundred yards across and it was completely circular.  Harry could see what looked like a few large courts and Harry guessed that they were for fighting.  There were two racks of swords, axes, knives, bow and arrows and throwing stars at each court.  Also, next to each court was what looked like a large wardrobe.  Harry couldn't tell what was in these wardrobes however because they were all closed.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat loudly behind Harry.  He turned to find a group of about fifteen to twenty witches and wizards across the room looking at him with satisfactory looks on their faces.  Harry recognized a few of them as he began to walk towards the group.  Dumbledore was there, along with his godfather Sirius Black who coincidentally was a convicted murderer.  Harry, however, found out that it wasn't Sirius who murdered those thirteen people, but Peter Pettigrew.  Peter had murdered those people and then transfigured himself into a rat.

However, besides Dumbledore and Sirius was his old defense teacher, Lupin, his transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagol, his loathsome potions teacher, Professor Snape, and his old babysitter, Mrs. Figg.  He should have been surprised to see Mrs. Figg here, but when he was in the hospital wing the after the Triwizard Tournament last year, Dumbledore had told Sirius go find Arabella Figg among with a few more people.  Harry had put two and two together that Arabella Figg was Mrs. Figg, his old baby-sitter.  Harry guessed that she was there to keep an eye on him, but wasn't sure.  Harry didn't recognize anybody else there, but Harry could guess that they were friends.

Harry finally reached the group and realized that they were standing in front of the door to this large room.  It was Dumbledore that spoke up first, "Well Harry, it seems like a bit of explaining is in order."

"Well, yes, an explanation would be nice."  Harry was utterly confused.  He didn't know where he was, let along why he was here.  All he knew was that he was here for the Order of the Phoenix.  He knew next to nothing about this 'order'.

"Well, as you can guess, we are the Order of the Phoenix.  There are of course, other agents in the order, but we are sort of the inner circle.  As for the room itself, it is basically a training area for the Order of the Phoenix.  We are in Hogwarts now, although you would never be able to tell.  I really don't know why this room is here though.  It has been here for longer than anyone can remember, along with the order.  You see the Order of the Phoenix has always been reinstated when there is a particularly bad wizard that under normal circumstances could not have been defeated.  The room that we are in has appeared in a different place every time the order has been reinstated.  It is another mystery of the order.  You know of course, that our goal is to destroy evil in the world.  We know that this can never truly happen, but it is our hope that we can, at least, do whatever we can to help make it happen."

"Why was I selected then?  Everyone else here seems to be an adult."

"I think that, Harry is a question for another time.  All that matters is that you _were_ chosen and now you have to be tested," was all the response Harry got.

"Tested? How will I be tested?"  Harry was starting to get a little scared. He felt the same as he felt before he tried on the sorting hat.

"It's really a standard test, like the sorting hat was," he said, as if reading Harry's mind.  "However, this has more to do than just trying on a hat.  It is sort of an obstacle course used to determine someone's magical ability."

"What exactly is this obstacle course, sir?"  Harry was a little more frightened by now.  It was hard enough for the third task last year.  How hard would an obstacle course be for something like the Order of the Phoenix?

"That Harry, you will have to find out for yourself," and he Dumbledore made a gesture towards the door.  The group of people behind him parted and Harry's way to the door was clear.  "After you then, Harry.  And by the way, while you're in the obstacle course, don't worry about not doing magic.  The ministry's magic detectors don't detect magic inside of Hogwarts."

Harry made his way towards the door cautiously and opened it to find two more large doors, quite contrary to what Harry thought would be there. He had guessed that there would be some type of corridor there or at least a hall.  Regardless, he walked through the doorway and was slightly startled when the door slammed shut behind him.  Harry doubled back for a second and tried to push open the door, only to find that it was solidly closed.  

Well, that leaves me with two options, Harry thought to himself.  There was the door on the left, carved eloquently from oak, or there was the door on the right.  It was a simple door, no eloquent carvings or anything special about the door.  He still didn't know which door to choose, though.

Harry thought for a few moments.  He considered his choices for a few moments.  Something seemed to be urging to go to the door on the right and decided to follow his instincts.  As he walked towards the door, he noticed something small was actually carved in the door, barely distinguishable from the door itself.  When he reached the door, he realized that the thing carved in the door was the exact same rune as was the rune on the letter The Order sent him.

Harry turned the doorknob, opened the door and with fear and doubt looming in his mind, stepped into the obstacle course.

As soon as he stepped in, the door slammed shut behind him and Harry was thrown into complete darkness.  Harry immediately whispered, "Lumos," and his wand was set alight.  All Harry could see was a stone corridor leading down to some distant place.  So, he started forward, unaware of the danger that was before him.

He continued down this corridor for about a minute until he heard a faint noise somewhere.  He stopped for a moment to see if he could hear it again, but heard nothing.  He continued on, but stopped after only a couple of seconds when he heard what sounded like a roar.  Harry continued on, quieter than before and saw the corridor opening up ahead into a room.  He crept into the room and at first thought there was nothing here, but his hopes were soon diminished as a large mountain troll leapt out from the shadows.

Harry had to do a sideways roll to avoid the troll's club coming down on top of him.  Harry, remembering his first year, yelled out, "Wingardium Leviosa," and aimed his wand at the troll's club.  The troll however kept a very tight grip on his club and Harry was forced to move away again as the troll swung his club.  Harry called out, "Expelliarmus," and this time the troll stumbled back a bit, but the club flew towards Harry.  He dove to the side, but the club barely ricocheted off of his right shoulder.  Pain shot down his arm and back up again as Harry tried to raise his wand again, but he had only raised his arm halfway when he was hit with a sharp pain and his wand dropped to the ground.

The troll advanced on Harry quickly and he was forced to hurry away, without being able to pick up his wand.  The troll turned around and forced Harry into a corner.  The troll advanced on Harry until he was only about ten feet away.  Harry had no where to turn, and not stopping to think, he threw his left hand up and, without warning, the troll was blasted back across the room and landed with a loud crack.

Harry just stood there for a few moments, hardly daring to believe he had just defeated the mountain troll.  Suddenly, the wall across from where he came in slid up to reveal another winding corridor.  Harry went over and picked up his wand and started the path to whatever his next challenge would be.

It wasn't long before he came to an odd, gold, glowing mist.  He recognized this as the mist that he had almost gotten trapped in during the third task last year.

He remembered last year after the third task he had wanted to find out a few things.  Before he had gone home on the Hogwarts express, he had checked out a few books in hopes of learning what that glowing mist was and maybe a few other things.  He had read those books a few times over being bored at the Dursley's this summer and he had learned quite a bit about dark curses and objects, not to mention how to beat that golden mist.

He rose his wand, his arm feeling better now and performed the charm that would banish the mist.  "Retroago," he shouted, and with a flash, the mist disappeared and his way was clear once again.

This time, he started at a run and soon enough, he saw the corridor open up into a room again.  Cautiously, he entered the room, only to be sent back out by a couple of flying knives, which bounced off the wall and landed on the ground in front of him.  Thinking quickly, he summoned the knives to him and tucked them in his robe.  He thought they might be useful to him later on.

He quickly thought up a plan.  He didn't think that these would be the only knives that would come flying at him.  He didn't get a good look at the room, but he guessed that it was some type of trap, like the ancient Egyptian wizards used in their pyramids to stop people from getting to the pharaohs.  He supposed that the knives were on a motion detector charm.  He still didn't know how to get past.

Suddenly, a thought came to him.  He took out one of the knives that were thrown at him and transfigured it into a large, muggle "super ball" and then performed a bounce charm on it.  He made it larger than a normal "super ball" so it would attract the motion detectors easier.  It was about 5 inches in diameter, but was very light.  Harry threw the ball as hard as he could into the room and was nearly deafened with the sound of the knives hard metal on the gray stone.

After about half a minute, all that could be heard was the soft bounce of the bouncy ball as it sprung around the room.  Cautiously, just in case there were still knives that hadn't been triggered, Harry stepped into the room.  The ground was littered with knives.  He walked across the room and when he reached the center of the room, a door opposite the door he walked in swung open to reveal the next part of the obstacle course.

Gingerly, he stepped across the rest of the room and just before he reached the door, he heard a faint sound and without thinking, his left hand rose and the knife stopped in midair and fell to the ground.  Harry thanked the heavens and also questioned himself.  What had just happened?  He hadn't used his wand to make that knife stop.  He only put his hand there and it had just stopped.  He also remembered about the fight with the troll. He didn't mean to put his hand up, it had just gone there on instinct and the troll had been blasted away.  Unless he was mistaken, he had just done some serious wandless magic and according to one of the books Harry had read over the summer, it was uncommon for a wizard or witch to do much wandless magic without getting tired easily.  Harry however, was barely tired yet.  He really hadn't done all that much to get past the troll or the other obstacles.

Harry had started walking down the corridor by now and was brought out of his thoughts as he felt something grab his leg.  He looked down at his leg and a vine had wound its way around his leg and was now creeping up towards the rest of his body.  Harry sprung into action immediately.  He pointed his wand at the base of the plant and yelled, "Ignito."  The plant withered and let go of his leg.  Suddenly, something grabbed onto his other leg.  Harry burned that one as well.  Harry looked down once again and there were at least a dozen thick vines slithering toward his legs and he started running.  He was tripped up almost immediately and his wand was thrown from his hand.  Two vines started slithering up his legs and Harry made a desperate attempt for his wand, but it was too far for his reach. The vines were up to his waist now and more vines had started on his legs.  

This time, conscious of his actions, he put his hand towards where the vines were coming from and thought of nothing else but burning the vines.  There was a flash of light and Harry felt the vines on his body loosening their grip and then they were gone completely.  Harry's brain was working overtime.  Why could he do so much wandless magic?  The book had said there had been a few, what had the book called them Harry thought.   Then he remembered: they were called expesias.  There were supposedly only a few of those in the wizarding world at any time.  The book had said that expesias were usually powerful wizards and one of the few wizards that could do them now was Albus Dumbledore.  It was said that Godric Gryffindor was an expesia too.

Was it possible that he, Harry, was an expesia too?  He didn't know.  It was possible that because of the danger Harry had been able to do this wandless magic, but something told Harry that this wasn't the reason.  Maybe he was an expesia. It wasn't impossible he thought to himself.  But also, why was he one?  There had to be better witches or wizards in the world than him that should be expesias.  But still, it looked like he was an expesia and he was going to find out as much as he could about them.

Harry awoke from his thoughts, went to pick up his wand, and started at a jog down the corridor; weary of any other plants or traps.  Once again, he saw the corridor open up into a room, and cautiously, stepped in.  As Harry turned as he heard a sound coming from his left.  He let out an inaudible gasp as he saw a death eater standing there, wand out.

Harry immediately got into a dueling stance, waiting for the death eater to follow suit.  However, the death eater instantly yelled out, "Stupefy."  Harry instantly rolled to the side and shot a stunning spell back at the death eater.  The death eater dodged to the side and yelled, "Expelliarmus."  Harry moved quickly to the side.  The death eater used another disarming spell that Harry had to dodge before shouting, "Tarentallegra," and shot a tickling charm at the death eater.  The death eater, caught off guard by the simple spell got hit by it but performed the counter spell before Harry could take advantage of it.  He pointed his wand at Harry and yelled, "Imperio."  Harry didn't bother to dodge so he could use this time to catch the death eater off guard.  

The death eater told him to put his wand down.  Harry stooped low as if he was putting his wand down, but in reality, was acting totally of his own accord.  Before he put his wand down, he pointed it at the death eater and said, "Petrificus Totalus."  The death eater went rigid, either from shock that Harry had beaten the imperius curse or from the spell.  Harry couldn't tell which.  The death eater was stronger than he looked because he broke the spell in a matter of moments and was back on his feet.  Harry thought the match was over and was just putting his wand away when the death eater said, "Expelliarmus."  Harry's wand flew from his hand and Harry was blasted backwards.

He landed hard against the wall and something sharp inside his robes pricked his skin a little bit.  Harry remembered the knife he had stowed away in his robes.  Hoping the death eater didn't see him; he slowly reached into his robes as the death eater walked up to him.  Harry could tell there was wearing a smirk, even though he couldn't see the death eater's face.  Cautiously, he started to take the knife out of his robes.  

The death eater began, "Ava-," but then let out a shrill scream as Harry's knife pierced the forearm of his wand hand.  The death eater's wand dropped from his hand and Harry made a quick reach for his own wand, which was in the death eater's other hand.  Harry yelled out, "Stupefy," and the death eater fell to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, the whole room around Harry disappeared and he found himself back in the training room that he had started in.  The other members of the order seemed to be watching a screen and talking amongst themselves as they turned around and the screen they had been watching disappeared with a pop.  As the order turned around, Harry could see smiles on each of their faces, and in Snape's case it looked like a very forced smile which made him all that much scarier.

It was Sirius this time that spoke up, "That was some show there, Harry.  It was very clever how you transfigured that knife into the muggle super ball.  You did far better than most of us did on our first run.  Most everyone here got stuck at the knives.  Only Albus, Lupin, Arabella, James and I completed the whole obstacle course on our first try.  And we were probably about three years older than you at the time."

Seeing the blank look on Harry's face, Professor McGonagall spoke up, "To change the subject Harry, we wanted to start a dueling class and competition because of what happened after the Triwizard task.  We thought it would be smart to help prepare students if they ever need to defend themselves away from school.  We want some student teachers from each house to help with this and we wondered if you would help."

Harry stood without speaking for a few moments before responding.  "You want me to be a student teacher?  Why wouldn't you pick a sixth or seventh year instead of me?"

"Harry.  Did you pay attention during the obstacle course?  You did exceptionally well.  You are not an ordinary wizard.  Did you see the way you took care of that troll?  No other sixth or seventh year could have done that. You will do well teaching the dueling club."

Very reluctantly, Harry replied "OK," and seemed rather sullen.

McGonagall told Harry, "Don't worry about it, it isn't for another month and a half and you'll do fine."

Lupin spoke up now, "Now let's get down to business.  You should of course know by now that you are here because you have been accepted to The Order of the Phoenix.  Throughout the school year there will probably be many Order of the Phoenix meetings that you will be expected to attend.  Don't worry; we will try to get the meetings to not conflict with your school schedule.  Unfortunately, we can't make any promises.  You know that letter we sent you?  Keep that rune of the phoenix with you at all times.  If you are contacted by the order for a meeting, all you have to do is to press your first two fingers to the rune and you will be transported here again.  To get back home, press the last two fingers of your hand to the rune. I believe you should get home before your aunt and uncle get back or they may be angry."

Professor McGonagall stopped Harry.  "Before you go, here is your Hogwarts letter as long as you're here."

Harry pocketed the letter and pressed his first two fingers to the phoenix and was very soon gone from Hogwarts, back to the muggles and back to the Dursley's.

******************

**A/N:**  First of all, I would like to thank all five of you that reviewed:

                                    **Lil lupin**

**                                    The Red Dragons Order**

**                                    Lucy**

**                                    Heather**

                                    Brion 

Thanks. I still can't believe I got review this time. I hardly ever get reviews so that's what spurred me to write another chapter with Harry getting killed.  Still, if you don't review I think I'm going to have Voldie intercept Harry mid-flight and kill him.  There's my death threat of the chapter.  *I can't believe it: Five Reviews!!! Five Reviews!!!* I'm so happy.


	3. Taken Away

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Three

******************

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc.  No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  Besides that, I own all of the made up characters and the loopy plot(holes?).

**Authors Note: **Well this is out sooner than I thought it would be.  I'm pretty happy that I created an original plot idea I think.  Read on if you want to know what it is.  Also, this is a pretty long chapter (Yay for me!).

******************

Harry appeared in his bedroom right where he had left it.  He looked at his bedside clock and nearly gasped with shock.  It was already about one o' clock in the after noon.  He guessed that he had left his room sometime around nine or ten in the morning.  That meant he had been gone for about three or four hours.  He didn't even want to think what would happen if the Dursleys found out that he had been gone.  He just hoped that maybe they weren't home yet.  He couldn't hear any yelling right now and he thought that was a good thing.

Cautiously, he stepped down the stairs.  Harry peeked his head into the kitchen but luckily found nothing.  He wound his way into the dining room and living room and found nothing.  He breathed a sigh of relief but his relief was short-lived.  Within moments, the front door slammed open and Uncle Vernon stomped in, followed by Petunia and Dudley.  Dudley had another one of those evil grins on his face and Harry was trembling from head to foot.

His uncle's rage seemed to fill the room, almost as though it were magic, and if Harry hadn't been so frightened, he would have laughed.  Anything magic mixed with his uncle _was_ funny.  However, Harry couldn't laugh at the moment and was waiting for his uncle's wrath to reign down upon him.  He could see Vernon getting redder by the second, and it almost looked like steam was going to come out of his ears.  Finally, he let his anger loose.

"HARRY POTTER!  WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?  WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR!  WE GIVE YOU FOOD, SHELTER, AND CLOTHES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?  IF ANYTHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU, THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US?  IF THIS HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT...THAT...MAGIC STUFF," and he said this word with total disgust, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LOCKED UP IN THE CUPBOARD FOREVER!"

"I was just…out!  I was just out!  Can't I do that now?!?"  Harry stammered.  "Anyway, I got home a while ago and was just finishing a letter to my godfather."  However, mentioning his godfather didn't work this time.

"JUST OUT?  IS THAT IT?  YOU WERE JUST OUT?  DID IT JUST SLIP YOUR MIND TO COME BACK BEFORE WE GOT HOME?  AND ABOUT YOUR GODFATHER: HE'S JUST SOME MADE-UP LUNATIC THAT YOU CREATED TO KEEP US AWAY FROM YOU ISN'T HE?  IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK THIS TIME!  I BET YOU WERE OFF WITH SOME OF YOUR FREAK WIZARD FRIENDS FLYING BROOMSTICKS OVER LONDON AND BLOWING UP HOUSES!  YOU'RE GOING TO BE LOCKED UP POTTER!  AND THIS TIME YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT!"  Vernon seemed to have burned himself out by now, but was still glaring at Harry with a look that could have killed.

Harry yelled back, livid with rage, "I was not off with my wizard friends!  I can't believe how bad of a view you have of wizards!  Why can't you get it straight that wizards aren't bad and aren't abnormal.  What is wrong with you people?  I just can't stand you anymore!"  With that Harry blew the Dursleys back with wandless magic, ran upstairs to gather his school stuff.  He summoned everything from his closet and shoved it hastily inside his trunk.  He reached under his bed and magically, everything under there was sent to his trunk.  He was about to leave when he remembered the note beneath his mattress and quickly shoved it in his trunk.  He tried to shut his trunk but it wouldn't fit.  Harry opened the trunk and grabbed the first thing he could find: the book on expesias and shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

Harry's rage before his third year was nothing compared to the rage he felt now.  His uncle went too far this time.  This time he wasn't going to stand it.  He ran down the stairs, followed by his trunk and Hedwig.  Harry planned on running straight out the door, but was stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  There was his uncle, some blood streaming down his face.  O yeah, he also had a shotgun pointed directly at Harry.

Harry's voice bellowed out, deeper than usual, "NO UNCLE VERNON!  NOT THIS TIME!"  With that, he blasted Vernon into the kitchen and into the kitchen table harder than before. He left number four privet drive fully aware that he could be on his way out of Hogwarts, but it was too late to go back now.  He raced past a few streets before he was overcome with exhaustion and fell down on top of his trunk.

As Harry was trying to catch his breath, someone called out, "There he his!"  Harry recognized the voice immediately as minister Fudge.  Well this couldn't be good he thought to himself.

Harry turned around to see Minister Fudge and six other wizards. The six wizards had their wands out, pointing them at Harry.  He could only guess that they were from the Department of Improper Use of Magic.

Harry spoke in a confident voice, expecting something of the sort to happen, "Don't stun me.  I'll come with you."  The six wizards slowly put their wands down as Harry lifted his hands up.

Minister Fudge spoke up, "So Harry- You claim that your aren't insane and Voldemort is back?  I think this just proves the opposite.  I'm sorry but we are going to have to send you to St. Mungo's."  When he said this though, his eyes glimmered with what almost looked like malice.  Fudge's expression however was almost immediately replaced with a stern look.

Harry didn't really have a reply to this statement.  He just kept his dignity about him and let the six-cloaked wizards bind his hands behind his back with magical rope and allowed them to take his wand from him.

Fudge took a simple baseball out of his pocket and gave it to one of the wizards.  The wizard grabbed Harry and forcefully made him touch the ball.  Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his naval and felt like he was flying through the air when they stopped.  Harry heard some popping noises and the other five wizards and Fudge appeared next to them.

Harry was escorted up to the building that could only be St. Mungo's.  Some witches and wizards were popping up every fifteen yards or something, each one of them in a hurry to get somewhere.

Harry was brought up to a desk and the lady at the desk greeted Fudge warmly, "Hello minister.  What brings you here today?"

"Well, I think we have a patient for the mental ward here unfortunately.  It seems Harry here has been having problems lately."

The lady at the desk's expression could only be characterized as amazement.  She recognized who Harry was and her jaw was opening and closing without making noise.  Fortunately, Fudge didn't notice this and the lady stood up and ushered them down the corridor behind the desk.  The lady looked vaguely familiar.

When she stood up, Harry could see that the nurse's name was Amelia.  Amelia led Harry and Fudge (the other guards had stayed behind) to a room.  

Amelia said to Fudge, "Well this will be Harry's room if you really think he should be put here."  As she said this she quickly glanced at Harry.

Fudge wasted no time in answering, "Of course he should be put here.  Can't you see this boy is insane?"

Harry just stood there, nothing looking strange about him.  Harry could see that Amelia was trying hard not to laugh, but obeyed the minister.  Sensing that she didn't really think he should be here, Harry gave her a small smile.  She led Harry into the room and closed the door.

It was nothing like the mental facilities that muggles had.  Instead of a big white room and being tied up in a straightjacket, it was a normal room, though Harry guessed that there were many spells and charms on the room to prevent patients from either killing themselves or escaping.  Inside, the room was only about 8ft by 8ft, including a toilet, a cot and a small bedside table.  Overall, there wasn't much room.  Well, he said to himself, this is going to be your home for who knows how long.  Not knowing what else to do, Harry lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke early the next morning to find a new issue of the Daily Prophet and a couple of eggs and some bacon on his table.  Harry quickly ate the bacon and eggs realizing that he hadn't eaten since breakfast the previous day.  Actually, thinking to himself again, this was better than the breakfast he got at the Dursleys'.  Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

After eating, Harry picked up the issue of the Daily Prophet and opened it up.  He was somewhat shocked to find a picture of himself being led to St. Mungo's by Fudge with the title, **Boy who lived taken to St. Mungo's.**  He continued to read the article.

It seems the boy who lived was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical 

_Maladies and Injuries.  It seems that after his story of Voldemort returning_

_the past year, he attacked his muggle aunt, uncle and cousin.  He was detained_

_by wizards from the department of the improper use of magic and Cornelius_

_ Fudge, the minister of magic himself.  Minister Fudge gave his thought on the_

_ matter:  "Harry Potter has been making up stories for the past couple of years and _

_it is my opinion that he actually believed these tales himself and that is what _

_drove him insane."  An anonymous official from St. Mungo's gave their thoughts_

_of the matter: "Harry Potter seems very sane to me.  I don't mean to disrespect minister_

_Fudge, but I can't see why he was taken here."  It is possible that the minister sees the_

_boy who lived as a threat or it is true that Harry Potter is truly insane.  In this writers _

_opinion, only time can tell if this fifteen year-old boy is really insane._

Harry looked up from the paper.  It was as obvious as day and night that he was angry.  Well, angry wasn't the word for it.  Pissed off would have suited it better.  Fudge truly confused Harry.  At times he would appear blustering but well natured but other times…well…other times Harry didn't know what to think of Fudge.  Well, it appeared that today was going to be a boring day Harry thought to himself.  

Suddenly, he remembered the book he had shrunk before leaving the Dursleys' house and also had a pang of alarm.  All of his stuff in his trunk was left on the sidewalk of where Fudge had found him. He was missing Hedwig, all of the books he had checked out of the library, his robes, his broomstick, and his invisibility cloak.  He prayed that someone had picked up his possessions.  He comforted himself in saying that they had to do something about it.  It would be a nasty shock for the muggles if they found a trunk full of spell books and odd ends and a loud owl in a cage.  Well, it's not going to help worrying about it now he told himself.

Harry took the book out of his robes but wasn't sure what to do with it.  He didn't have his wand so he couldn't transfigure it back to normal size.  A thought came to him suddenly.  It was possible that he really was an expesia.  Another thought popped into his head: he wasn't sure if there was some type of magic detector on the room.  He didn't need to be taken to Azkaban, but he wasn't even sure that he could do this wandless magic.  Maybe he had done the wandless magic earlier because he was panicked, like a natural reaction.  It was going to annoy him all day if he didn't find out if he was an expesia or not.  It would be something of a splinter in his mind if he didn't find out.

He placed the book in the middle of his table and cleared everything else off of it.  He thought of making the book grow to its normal size and flicked his hand at the book.  Nothing happened.  Harry tried it again, only this time he concentrated harder on making the book larger.  Again nothing happened.  This time, Harry kept his hand pointed towards the book.  For a third time nothing happened.  Harry was losing hope.  Perhaps he wasn't an expesia after all.  Harry decided that this would be his last try.  He kept his hand pointed at the book and said, "Engorgio."  The book immediately grew to its normal size.  Harry realized how big the book was. It was at least about five to six inches thick with pretty small writing.  It was going to take him a long time to read this book.

With held breath, he waited for someone to come to his room yelling at him not to use magic or take him away or something like that.  After a couple of minutes, he let go of the breath he had been unconsciously holding.  Ok, so there weren't any magic detectors on the room.  That was a good thing.  He still wasn't entirely sure that he was an expesia though.  That was a pretty simple spell that he had used.  Harry couldn't really find out if he was an expesia or not until he had more information.  Quickly checking that no one was coming to his room, he opened up the book and began to read it.

The book was very interesting.  He had read for at least an hour before he heard footsteps coming from outside of the room and quickly shrunk the book and put it back in his robes.  There was the sound of a key being turned and in walked Amelia by herself.  She closed the door behind her and motioned Harry towards the bed.  Harry sat down on it and Amelia sat next to him.

Harry spoke up first, "Why exactly are you here?"

Amelia replied, "I'm here to talk to you."

"Well aren't you afraid that I might hurt you?  I could do it since you don't have any guards, plus the fact that I'm _insane_," and Harry said "insane" with total sarcasm.

"I don't think you're insane.  Nor do I think that you should be here."

"If you don't think I'm insane, it's obvious that you don't think I should be here."

"No, I really don't think you should be here.  You should be at the Dursleys' right now."

"But they tried to kill me.  My uncle had a gun pointed to my head and I barely got away.  Why should I be back at the Dursleys'?"

"Because Harry, there are protective wards at the Dursleys' that protect you.  Here you are not safe from…"

"From what?"

"From dark magic Harry.  You aren't safe from dark magic here."

Harry was puzzled, "How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways Harry.  If I could, I would let you out of this place.  But I can't right now.  Somehow you will get out of here though.  I have to go now."

Amelia walked up to the door, unlocked it and locked it up again after leaving.  Harry was very puzzled after she left.  How did she know all of these things?  It was pretty obvious for anyone to see that he wasn't insane, except for Fudge of course.  That explained why she didn't think he was insane.  But how did she know about the protective wards surrounding the Dursleys'?  He remembered Dumbledore mentioning that last year and that was why he couldn't go straight to the Weasleys' house, but how did she know?  Still puzzled, Harry lay down on his cot, soon slipping into a light sleep.

Harry was awoken by a pulsating sound, which sounded much like an alarm.  Harry heard a loud booming voice, "Dark wizards are attacking the hospital.  At the time being, they are in the west wing making their way to the east wing.  Harry didn't know where in the hospital he was, but he guessed that he was probably in the east wing.  He also guessed that those were death eaters coming for him.  It couldn't be just a coincidence that they had showed up the day after Harry got to the hospital.

He wasn't sure of what to do though.  Should he stay in his room and hope they didn't find him or he could try and get out of the room and leave the hospital or should he fight?  Thinking fast, he ruled out staying in his room.  They had probably found out his room right away.  He was just left with the decision of whether to fight or not.  Well, if they were coming for him, it was no use running.  Others would just be killed in his place if he didn't stand up for himself.

He stood up and stepped over to the door.  He thought of opening the door and shouted, "Alohomora." The door burst open and Harry stepped out into the hallway.  No one was here.  He wasn't sure which way was east and he couldn't hear any noise.  He did the only thing that he could think of.  He summoned the fork from his breakfast and placed it in his hand.  He performed the four-point spell and the fork pointed straight ahead.  Well that meant east was right.  He took off at a run, as silent and cautious as he could.  Soon, he could hear the faint sounds of the battle.  He ran for a full minute before he could catch the first glimpse of the battle.  Wow, he thought to himself; there must be a lot of crazy or hurt witches and wizards in the area.

Harry was awoken from his thoughts as a rogue curse was thrown his way and he had to dodge out its path.  Harry reached the group of hospital workers that were fighting a small group of death eaters that were putting up a good fight.  The hospital workers number was twice as much has the death eaters, but they weren't trained fighters.  

Harry saw two hospital workers go down from the killing curse right in front of his eyes.  They had just died because of him.  The death eaters had only killed those two people because they were trying to get to him.  Two more died next to him.  The workers still hadn't noticed him, but in a couple of seconds they did.  He was glowing a deep scarlet and it could be easily identified that he was emitting some powerful magic, even with out the wind whirling around him that nearly knocked the hospital workers off their feet.  Without incantations and without thinking his right hand shot forward and all of the ten death eaters that were huddled in a tight circle were blown off their feet and into the wall some twenty feet back.  They landed in a heap, though still breathing.

            The hospital workers looked at Harry with looks nothing short of amazed.  Sudden realization soon replaced these looks as the workers discovered who Harry was.

            "Harry Potter?" one of the workers asked.

            Harry didn't answer but ran ahead, looking to help other workers.  Within moments another small skirmish came to Harry's attention.  His scarlet glow had fade by now and the hospital workers once again didn't notice him.  Harry was thankful of this and dodged a curse and then threw his own curse back at the offending death eater.  The death eater fell to the ground, stunned.  He was getting the hang of this wandless magic stuff.  This put an end to the discussion of whether he was an expesia or not.  Now all he had to do was to read that book and maybe he could learn how to control it.

            His thoughts were interrupted again as he ducked out of the way of another curse.  He shot two more at two different death eaters.  Each of them tried to block the curse, but their shields were disintegrated as soon as the curse came near them.  Soon the rest of the death eaters were stunned or incapacitated.  Harry was thankful no one had noticed who he was besides that first group of hospital workers.

Harry ran farther on down and soon came to a spot where the death eaters greatly overwhelmed hospital workers.  There were probably about forty death eaters but only about fifteen hospital workers.  Before Harry could get there, about half of the workers were brought down.  Anger surged through Harry's veins as a scarlet glow surrounded him again and everyone at the nearing skirmish turned to watch him coming.  Well this isn't good Harry thought to himself: now they're going to know who I am.

A death eater suddenly yelled out, "Get him!  There's Potter!"

Before any of the death eaters could move, Harry's hand shot out and a great mass of magic was released from his hand.  About a quarter of the death eaters were blown backwards, not ready to block the curse and knocked unconscious.  The rest shrunk backwards in fear at seeing their comrades attacked.  

Harry shouted out, "Drop your wands and give yourselves up!"

None of them did anything.  However, the other eight workers had shouted more curses and hexes at the death eaters.  The death eaters put up shields, but too late: about eleven more death eaters were brought down.  Harry shot another blast of magic at the death eaters, but some of them blocked the blast.  Only about five of the death eaters went down.  Luckily, a new group of workers came over and started attacking the remaining death eaters.  The magic he had used was very powerful and was not very easy. He had only been able to use it because of his anger and adrenaline.  Now that it had worn off, Harry was about to faint because he was so tired.  He didn't have time to faint though, as something hard hit the back of his head and everything went black.

******************

**A/N:** First of all I would like to reply to a review:

**Emerald Phoenix524: **I think it is logical that the phoenix delivered the letter because after all, it is the order of the phoenix.  They would probably have a phoenix or two.  Plus the fact that Harry would have been suspicious if he got a letter from someone he didn't know by owl.  The Order needed to make sure Harry would read the letter.

            I would like to thank the following **7** people for reviewing:

**Della luna**

**Wquad**

**Shdurrani**

**Jedi Amoira**

**The Red Dragons Order**

**Child-of-the-light**

**Enialedam**

Thanks everybody for reviewing.  It really helps me to write faster (hint, hint) when you review.  I hope to get the next chapter out in a week or so.

**Threat of the chapter: **I think it's pretty obvious.  Who do you think hit Harry on the head?  The Dursley's?  Ok, here's a threat if you don't like that.  It was Vernon who hit Harry on the back of the head and he wants to kill Harry for blasting him away earlier.


	4. Tortured

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

******************

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc.  No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  Besides that, I own all of the made up characters and the loopy plot(holes?).

**Authors Note: **This chapter is going to be the darkest chapter of the story.  That's why I updated the rating to PG.   Also, I'm really sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out much sooner but I had a lot going on through the holidays but I hope to get the next chapter or two out sooner than this one.  Also, here's a slightly longer chapter than the first few.  Anyway, on with the story.

******************

Chapter Four

Harry awoke in on some cold, hard stone aware that his hands were bound behind his back.  His scar was hurting, but he could bear with that. Right now, he was on his side and looked up to find bars placed on the small room he was in.  He stood up to get a better look.  It looked exactly like a jail cell, besides the fact that it would fit perfectly with the décor of the potions lab at Hogwarts.  There was a dull throbbing at the back of his head and Harry slowly remembered being hit there before he had been knocked out.  _Well this isn't good_, he thought to himself.

_Well, what should I do now? _ he asked to himself.  He tried to do some wandless magic to break the bonds that were constraining him, but he couldn't manage it.  He remembered when he was reading the book earlier that if wandless magic was used too much, the expesia wouldn't be able to use it until he regained enough stamina.  He had been really tired after he had dealt with the death eaters earlier and he guessed that his wandless magic was worn out.  This left Harry in a very bad situation.  He had no wand, he had no idea where in the world he was, and Death Eaters had probably taken him here.  For all he knew, he could be halfway across the world by now.  It was unlikely, but still possible.  He was woken from his thoughts as he heard footsteps and a loud raucous coming his way.

As the footsteps drew nearer, Harry lay down on the ground as if he was still unconscious.  Harry heard the footsteps stop in front of his door and heard someone mutter, "Alohomora."

Harry opened one of his eyes a crack to see who was standing there.  There were only two hooded figures that pretty much confirmed his belief that he was taken by death eaters.  One of the death eaters looked bigger than the other by a considerable amount and Harry couldn't tell who they were or if they were part of Voldemort's inner circle. However, he could tell that they were both men by their voices and they both seemed to be in high spirits. 

 "Yeah, they're probably in high spirits because they caught me," he thought to himself.  Harry quickly closed his eye, as they looked his way.

One of the death eaters, the bigger one asked, "Do you want to wake him up?"

"No, I think I'll let you have the honors," the other replied.

He heard them walk the couple of steps towards him and he felt one of them grab him around his right arm and yank him up.  

Harry heard him mutter, "Ener-," but he stopped there as Harry opened his eyes and kicked him in his shin and then in the stomach.  The man, let out a groan and dropped his wand.  Harry's attentions quickly turned towards the death eater who had been too stunned before to move.  The death eater pointed his wand at Harry and began to mutter a curse when Harry kicked the wand out of his hand and kicked this death eater in the stomach too.  Quidditch training had finally paid off.  He would never have been able to do anything to them without all of those late night practices.

He heard the death eater behind him move and saw him scrambling for his wand.  Harry quickly kicked the man's chin, sending his head upward and then Harry kicked his jaw, hearing a distinct crack.  The man fell upon the ground like a sack of potatoes.  Harry didn't have time to worry about that though as he heard the smaller man start to get up.  Harry spun like lightning and kicked the man in the jaw twice as hard as he could.  He fell down much like the other.

Harry quickly leaned towards the edge of the cell to listen if anyone was coming.  He heard nothing after a few moments and let out his breath that he was holding.  

Next, he stepped over to the nearest death eater, the small one, and picked up the wand that was lying on the floor.  Behind his back, he positioned the wand so that the tip was exactly aligned with the rope.  It was an awkward position because of the bindings on his wrists, but he managed it.  

He whispered, "Diffindo," and the ropes split open.  It was the same spell he had used to split Cedric's school bag the year before.  That thought sent Harry a spasm of guilt, but he quickly pushed it out of his mind as he went over and picked up the other wand and stuffed it in his pocket.  It couldn't hurt to have an extra wand.

He stepped out of the cell and debated on where to go.  He had a little bit of déjà vu as it felt like he was back at the hospital, looking for which way to go.  This time was different however.  Instead of trying to find the death eaters, he was trying to get away from them.

He was in a hallway much the same as the one at St. Mungo's, but was a lot less inviting: made out of hard, gray stone and lighted by plain torches.  The death eaters that were now lying on the floor had come from the right, so Harry decided to start off left.

Harry took off at a brisk jog, trying to go as fast as he could without tiring himself out too much.  He saw different corridors leading off in different directions, but this one seemed to be the main one as it was by far the largest.  He continued down the hallway for a few more minutes before he met a dead end.  The corridor just ended.  He backtracked and found what looked like the largest hallway and took off down it.

After another minute of what seemed like pointless running, he was tiring.  Sweat beads had formed on his forehead and were dripping into his eyes.  He wiped his brow and continued running.  After another minute of running the repeating corridors however, he had to stop and take a rest.  He didn't want to stop in the middle of a hallway though, so he stepped over to a door that he hoped was just a broom closet.

Suddenly, he heard pounding of feet coming his way fast.  He quickly opened the door and shut it as quickly and quietly as he could.  He turned around and found he was in a very large room, contrary to the expected closet.  There were rows of large stone columns right in front of him, leading into what looked like a large auditorium.  There also seemed to be a slight echo coming from the center of the room.  

Making his way cautiously, he weaved between the columns.  Soon it became apparent that it was not an echo he was hearing, but someone was speaking.  Harry couldn't understand what the speaker was saying, but it seemed like it was in a high-pitched voice.  It seemed to Harry that he was walking forever.  

He had been slowly moving towards the center of the room for the past five minutes, but it barely seemed like he had gone anywhere.  His scar however, was starting to hurt more and more.  Finally, he could see a small group huddled together in the middle of the room all staring at a tall figure, the speaker.  Even from here, the speaker's features were indistinguishable.  What Harry saw made the blood leave his face, even though he was unconsciously expecting this.  Voldemort was standing there standing up to his full height, speaking to his Death Eaters.

At this moment, someone burst in the main doors of the room and had clearly been running.  His face was all red, and he was breathing hard.  He took a moment to catch his breath, but Voldemort shouted out, "Out with it!  What has happened!?"

Struggling to speak, the death eater managed to get out, "It's Potter.  He's…escaped somehow.  The Lestranges have been knocked unconscious and his cell door is open."

"What!  Who let this happen?  Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott: find him!  Whatever you do, do not let him escape because if you do you know what the consequences will be."

With this, the four death eaters took off as fast as they could through the main door.  There were still about twenty death eaters in the room so Harry definitely could not try to surprise Voldemort.  He realized that there was no other choice but to get out of the room but even then he would risk getting caught by one of the death eaters roaming the halls.  _Well_, he thought, _it's better than being caught with twenty death eaters._

Cautiously, he began to back away towards the door he came in.  Not watching where he was going, his foot slipped on a loose stone and he fell down with a soft thump.  Harry heard Voldemort yell out, "What was that?  McNair, find out what that was, now!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and took off towards the entrance.  He could hear running behind him and McNair shout, "It's Potter!"  Harry was now running flat out and was weaving between the pillars avoiding curses and hexes, much like he had the year before at the cemetery.  It seemed that the other Death Eaters had joined in on the hunt.  Harry had no time to look back or fire curses of his own back at the Death Eaters, he had enough on his mind trying to get out of this place and dodge the curses being thrown at him.

Without warning, a spell flew past him and slammed into the column in front of him.  The tower began to crumble to the ground and on top of Harry.  He tried to turn to the side but the tower was crumbling faster than he could run.  The first big chunk of rock nearly missed him, but a second smaller one about the size of a bowling ball flew down and smashed directly against Harry's left shoulder.  He fell to the ground clutching his left shoulder, but was up after a second, aware that he still needed to get out of this place.  He looked back to run, but found his way blocked by rubble.  He wasn't going to go down without a fight.  

Harry stood up, his wand in front of him and started shouting every curse he knew that could possibly help him in a duel, "STUPEFY!  IMPEDIMENTA!  LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!  REDUCTO!  FURNUNCULUS!  EXPELLIARMUS!  RICTUSEMPRA!  TARENTALLEGRA!"  Surprisingly, a few Death Eaters went down and a wand or two flew towards him.  It still wasn't enough though as a stunning spell came directly at him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry awoke to great pain surrounding his entire body, but especially in his scar and his left shoulder.  He fought not to scream in pain, but it seemed that the Cruciatus Curse was being put on him right now and his body felt like it was on fire.  He struggled to open his eyes and saw Voldemort standing over him, the caster of the curse.  There didn't seem to be anyone else around, but they could just be in the shadows.  All Harry knew was that he wanted the curse off of him and he used up all of his energy to try to grab Voldemort's ankle.  He didn't manage in grabbing it, but Voldemort realized that Harry was awake and lifted the curse.

"Ah.  Mr. Potter, it seems my dose of pain has awaken you.  It is fortunate for you that it did.  Otherwise I might have had to keep the curse on you longer.  On to business though: You escaped from me again.  Was it only a month ago?  It seems longer." Voldemort then put on an expression that made him appear like he was thinking.  "I spent much time thinking about how you got away this time and I realized that you must have gotten the tail feather from the same phoenix that I did."  He paused to examine the expression on Harry's face.  There was no sign of recognition on it- only pure hatred of the snake-like man in front of him.

"So, you don't want to speak to me Potter?  That's all right.  I can do all the speaking.  So where was I?  O yes - you had the tail-feather from the same phoenix as I did.  Pity that phoenix belongs to Dumbledore now, unfortunate coincidence.  All matters aside, it seems that you have a different wand now and you won't be able to escape this time. This time it will be more painful and there will be no mercy!  CRUCIO!"

Pain upon pain was sent through Harry, penetrating every fold and crevice of his body.  Harry didn't think he could bear it much longer.  Suddenly a picture of his friends seemed to appear before his eyes and he knew that he had to live through the pain.  It seemed impossible, but somehow he had to get away from here.  He had to escape one way or another.  The pain through his body doubled and blackness nearly enclosed all of his vision.  As soon as it had started though, it stopped.  His body felt like it had been tossed through a lawn mower and then trampled on by a herd of cattle.  It was worse than it had been last year.  Blackness was already threatening to overcome him, but he still would not give Voldemort the pleasure of screaming out.  

Before blackness completely engulfed him though, the curse was lifted and Harry just lay on the floor, gasping for breath.  Voldemort commanded him, "Stand up Potter!"  With this, Harry was lifted from the ground and placed on his feet.  His insides still felt like they were on fire and his skin like it was smoking, but he exerted almost all of his energy to stay on his feet and not fall down.

"You didn't like that, did you?  That's only a taste of what I'm going to do to you.  Now get out your wand and duel me once again.  No, I didn't take it from you.  I wanted to see if you really are a formidable opponent.  Now duel!"

That didn't leave Harry with any choice.  Even though he was still gasping for breath and lifting his arm up was enough to make him gasp inaudibly, he still stood up to face Voldemort.  Nothing was going to daunt him and he was going to fight even if it cost him his life.  He needed to get back no matter what the cost to him was.  Voldemort raised his wand and performed the disarming curse.  Harry was too tired to dodge it and was lifted off his feet and thrown back as the wand left his grasp.

He landed hard on the ground about fifteen feet from where he had been standing.  The death eaters surrounding him and Voldemort were jeering and pointing at him.  This didn't surprise Harry at all.  On the contrary, he had been hoping for this.  He had been bracing for being thrown back before Voldemort had even cast the curse.  He tried to calm his shaking arm down as he slowly edged his hand toward the wand he had hidden in his pocket.

Voldemort walked over to Harry at a devastatingly slow pace.  It was as if he wanted to prolong Harry's pain.  After what seemed like forever, he was standing right over Harry.

"I knew you had only survived now by luck.  There really is nothing special about you.  Now it is time for the single most painful experience of your life."

His lips were about to form the word "crucio", but since Voldemort had started his death walk towards him, Harry had been edging his hand more and more into his pocket and had grasped the other wand and when Voldemort was about to curse Harry, he had unleashed the wand.

"Stupefy!"  This had an effect not quite what Harry had predicted.  True, the spell did hit Voldemort squarely in the chest and true Harry performed the spell correctly but Voldemort was only blasted back a couple of steps.  After Voldemort regained his footing, he laughed.  He laughed a cold, merciless laugh and he looked down at Harry.  "Do you think that you can defeat me like that?  Do you think you can use another person's wand and fire a simple stunning curse at me and expect me to fall?  Then you were wrong.  You really are pathetic Potter.  Well, now that we have that settled, I believe it is time that you find out what true pain means.  Crucio!"

While Voldemort was saying this, Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach.  He couldn't hurt Voldemort more than blast him back a little bit.  He began to think that he wasn't going to get out of here.  He began to think that it was a bad idea ever to yell at the Dursley's and get him kicked out.  But his thinking was over at the end of Voldemort's speech where Harry was knocked unconscious from the pain.

Harry awoke several hours later from his guess.  He seemed to be sprawled along the floor still, but his legs were bound together, probably by a binding spell as Harry could not see any ropes or chains.  He tried to remain still on the floor and it worked for a couple of hours while he regained some of his stamina.  He still felt like he had been trampled by a herd of bulls, but he was starting to get better.  His only hope was that somehow he could get out of here.  It was very desperate, but his only hope.

He could not tell how long he had been lying on the floor before someone kicked him in the rib and Harry turned over with a groan.  Someone shouted at him in a hushed voice, "Get up boy!"

Harry turned over to see a masked death eater staring down at him and then jerk him up into a standing position.  The death eater unbound Harry's legs and forcefully led him through a winding corridor.  He was thrown in a corner as he watched another death eater descend upon him.

"Potter!  It's time you got what you deserve," he said in a whispering voice.  "Crucio!"  Harry's world was sent into a torment of pain.  He didn't scream out, but the pain was flowing through his whole body.  It was almost a part of him.  It was like ice and fire in his veins all at once.  And then it was gone as he was thrown into blissful unconsciousness once more.

He awoke to find himself bound to a wall by his wrists and ankles.  His arms were pinned straight out from his body and his legs were spread.  This agitated his broken shoulder even more and that and his scar were in terrible pain.  There was a different death eater in front of him, and Harry knew that he was going to be tortured some more because that was what they were doing to him: torturing him.  However, this death eater pulled out a razor blade from his pocket and walked over to Harry and began to slowly slice the razorblade down Harry cheek.  Harry could feel the death eaters breath on him but more importantly he felt the razorblade sliding down his cheek.  It hurt, but once more, it left a mark that could be visibly seen.  It wasn't like the Crucio curse that could only be felt afterwards.  The blood it left could easily be seen which was probably why the death eater was doing this.  He was going to leave the mark of captivity on Harry face among other places probably.

Now the death eater moved down to Harry's right arm and began slicing along the outside of Harry's arm.  This pain Harry could take, but he wished he couldn't.  It was a lot easier just to leave consciousness then it was to take the pain for a long period of time.  Still, Harry did not give the death eater any satisfaction by gasping or crying out.

After this he moved to Harry's other arm and began to trace another design of blood along it.  Next, he moved down to Harry's legs and marked them up with blood.  The blood along his face and arms was dripping down and blood covered much of Harry's body.  After Harry's legs however, the death eater stepped away and cast the cruciatus curse on him and after a minute or so of hard fighting, Harry was thrown back into the state he seemed to be in most, unconsciousness.

The death eaters didn't cut his body up anymore, but solely used the cruciatus curse afterwards.  Harry didn't know how long he was tortured.  He wasn't conscious enough to keep track of time, but he had seen five different death eaters torture when something drastic happened.

Voldemort had come to torture him along with twenty or so other death eaters.  Harry didn't think this looked to good for him.  Voldemort spoke to him, "So Potter, you choose not to scream out still after a half of a day's torture?  I must confess, you are stronger than I first assumed.  Most of my victims are crying like babies after the first curse.  However, it must end here.  You will scream, or you will die.  Harry was devoid of almost any energy and blood was mangled with his hair, face, robes and every other part of his body, but he lifted his head up and with his eyes blazing and with a death-like stare, he spoke the first words he had in this encounter, "Then I will die."

This was too much for Voldemort, he shouted out, "Crucio!" at the top of his lungs and Harry was hit harder than ever with the curse.  A second wind had come to him and he was not going down without a fight.  Faintly aware of his surroundings, he felt something float to the ground and Voldemort say, "What was that?"  Harry struggled to open his eyes as he saw something that looked like it was torn from a piece of parchment.  Harry could see the small rune of a Phoenix on it.  That was from the letter the Order of the Phoenix gave him!  That was his only ticket out of here.  Feeling that he got his third, fourth and fifth wind at the same time, adrenaline began pumping through his veins and he began to grow an incredible scarlet color.  The shackles on his ankles and wrists disintegrated, leaving no trace that there had ever been shackles.  The pain in Harry's shoulder was gone and the cuts along his body were healed.  He threw his arms forward and all twenty Death Eaters were blasted back and Voldemort was smashed to the floor.  Diving he reached for the piece of parchment, aware that Voldemort was screaming, "Get Him!" but Harry was gone to the training area of the Order of the Phoenix where he collapsed in a dead faint almost before he reached it.

******************

**A/N:**  Well?  How did you like it?  How many of you people guess how I was going to get him out of there?  I couldn't of course just leave him to die like that.  I'm evil, but not _that evil.  I would also like to point out that Harry doesn't have healing powers.  It's just that his expesia power was pushed over it's limit to get Harry out of there because he knew it was his only chance.   Now, I would like to take this time to thank everyone that review chapter 3:_

della luna – Did this cover a lot? 

**Shduranni**

The Shadow Bandit – I do plan for a romantic angle, but it will definitely not be Hermione 

**Julie Jewelrannah **– You'll find out what Fudge thinks he is later in the story

**AngelangieB **– You'll find out what Fudge thinks he is later in the story****

**illustrious sorrow** – Sorry about not updating soon.  There's been a lot going on

ER Theking001 Angel Ryan GodricPotter427 – Thanks for the comments Godric.  And I finally got this chapter out.  And you will be finding out who Amelia is in the next chapter Ruskbyte –Maybe I might be almost as evil as you in a few chapters…maybe…. Lil Lupin – Don't worry, Sirius will be in the story as soon as I see fit (which won't be that long of a wait). 

**Threat of the chapter:** I don't _have_ to make Harry live through this thing.  His heart may just _stop_ when he's trying to recover.  (That means if you review, it probably won't happen.)


	5. Gryffindor's Blade

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

******************

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast books and Warner Brothers Inc.  No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  Besides that, I own all of the made up characters and the loopy plot(holes?).

**A/N:** I'm extremely sorry for the delayed update, but I have been working on another Harry Potter fic.  I'm very excited about this one and just so you know, it's titled "Revenge of the Muggles."  Interesting, no?  I've also been writing a totally original fic which I am debating on posting of fictionpress.net but I'm not totally sure.  I'm actually thinking of going to see if I could get it published but I will wait on that one so don't expect to see it anytime soon.  Also I would like to thank all of the people that I've stolen ideas from in the past and if you see something that I stole, then tell me.  I probably won't do anything, I'd just like to know because I don't really remember anymore.****

******************

Chapter Five

Harry opened his eyes, aware that he was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts due to the fact that he had nearly memorized every detail of it from waking up there so often.  He reached over to the bedside table where he knew his glasses would be and put them on.  It seemed that everyone from the order was in the hospital wing waiting for him to wake, but amazingly no one had yet seemed to realize that he had woken up.  He calmly spoke up, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "How long have I been out?"

All movement in the room ceased.  In a sudden rush of movement, everyone came running towards Harry's bed, but Remus was the first to get there.  Harry could see Dumbledore standing back from everyone, but there was a gleam in his eye along with a broad smile on his face.  Everyone seemed overjoyed to have Harry back, but Harry couldn't spot the person he was looking for.  Dumbledore seemed to notice this and motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Sirius is not here right now.  He is on a _mission_ for me and I don't expect him to return for a few days.  I can't tell you what he is doing but rest assured that it is very important and that is all you need to know for right now.  To answer your question, you arrived here six days ago.  Now for the matter at hand: Harry, it is wonderful to have you back but we need to know what happened.  We know you were taken to St. Mungo's.  We would have tried to get you out of there, but if we had, the media would have had a field day and we needed to at least pretend we are on good terms with the Ministry.  I'm sorry Harry.  Amelia here did her best to comfort you because we didn't know how long you would be trapped there."

He motioned to a woman sitting on the bed next to him.  It was the Amelia who had been his nurse for his short stay at St. Mungo's.  He thought she had looked familiar when he saw her before and he guessed he must have seen her when he was introduced to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Sir, I'm not going to have to go back to St. Mungo's am I?"  Harry had absolutely no desire to go back there besides the fact that it was probably ruined after the attack.

"No Harry, I think we'll be able to talk your way out of going there, but you can't go and attack your Aunt and Uncle like that."

"Professor, he threatened me with a gun."

This earned a responding gasp from everyone in the room.  Harry was asked, "They really threatened you with a gun?" from all sides of the room.  Witches and Wizards didn't know much about muggle culture, but they knew the destructive power of guns.  Dumbledore called for silence and everyone in the room shut up.

"Harry, did they actually show you a gun or did they just threaten you with a gun?

"Professor, he pointed the gun at me and I just…I don't know, blew them away."

"You blew them away Harry?  What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know sir.  I was very angry at them and when Uncle Vernon pointed the gun at me, I just snapped.  I threw my hands up and he just was banished.  I don't know what happened…"

Dumbledore stood there, staring at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.  Harry once again had the feeling that Dumbledore could see through him.  However, Dumbledore's gaze turned back to a faint smile as he said to Harry, "Now that we know that, Harry, on to more serious business: What happened after you were abducted?"

Harry took a few minutes before answering the question as he was still having trouble figuring out what had happened himself.  Also, he was contemplating on whether to tell them that he was an expesia.  He wasn't sure he wanted anyone to know right now.  "Well you know I was abducted at St. Mungo's.  I got out of my room and was wandering the halls after I had heard that the hospital was under attack."  He had decided not to tell everyone else about his being an Expesia.  For one, he wasn't totally positive that he was one.  He had always been under heavy mental stress when he had performed the wandless magic.  For two, he didn't want everyone fussing over him, deciding weather or not he really was one or how dangerous he could be.  He had a wand and that was fine enough for him.

"Suddenly, I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I woke up in a small cell in somewhere that looked like a jail or a castle.  Two guards came by and I acted if I was still asleep and when they came in the cell I knocked them out and stole the key from them.  I wandered the halls until I came to a large room where I heard Voldemort speaking to his followers.  I came up to listen to them but I tripped and they found me and stunned me.  I woke up chained to a wall to the Cruciatus Curse."  This elicited gasps from everyone in the room.

"All I can remember after that is being under the Cruciatus Curse a lot and drifting in and out of consciousness.  Suddenly, the piece of parchment from the Order of the Phoenix letter came out- the one that was a portkey.  Somehow I broke the chains around my wrists and managed to touch it and transport back here."

Everyone in the room was staring at him in amazement and it looked like admiralty from some after the tale.  Nobody spoke for some time, reflecting on what Harry had said.  Suddenly Dumbledore cleared the silence, "Well Harry, you went through a terrible ordeal a few days ago.  Remember though, the next time Voldemort will undoubtedly put anti-apparation wards around wherever you two happen meet again.  That portkey only works through Hogwarts anti-apparation wards though we don't know why.  The Order of the Phoenix is still a mysterious order though we are still a part of it.  It seems that it draws on an unknown power to break through these apparation wards, but it will only work because this is the base of the order."  He paused, waiting for Harry to take all of this in.

There was still a question at the back of Harry's mind though, "Sir.  I won't have to go back to St. Mungo's again, will I?"

"No Harry, I think we can explain your situation to the Ministry of Magic.  However, now that you seem to be in good health, I think that you might want to go to your friend Ronald's house for the rest of the summer holidays."

Harry thought for a moment and then spoke, "You said my godfather would be back in a couple of days.  Actually I'd like to wait here until he gets back."

There was a sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he spoke, "I suspected you would say that Harry.  Which is why I already took the liberty to prepare you a small room near the Great Hall.  You will find your belongings there and I believe your owl will be waiting for you as well."  He motioned to Professor Lupin, "Could you please show Harry to his room?"

Professor Lupin stood up and Harry followed him out the hospital wing door.  They weaved through the halls, which had become very familiar in his four years at Hogwarts.  He was suddenly at a space of wall next to the Great Hall.  Professor Lupin said, "Sospes," and an opening opened up in the wall that would admit them through.  

As they walked in, Harry noticed a fire was burning in the fireplace on the wall on the right hand side.  A four-poster bed, slightly larger than the one in his dorm was in the far left-hand side except that the curtains were a deep scarlet.  A dresser was also against the wall, right next to the door on the right-hand side.  It wasn't only the bed-curtains, but the room was dressed in scarlet and gold, and Harry guessed that it was Dumbledore that insisted the Gryffindor colors.  It was very spacious, considering that it was only for one person and Harry couldn't have been happier.

In the far left corner was his trunk with Hedwig perched on top, hooting very happily seeing Harry for the first time in days.  Harry went over and opened up her cage and let her out.  She perched on his shoulder and gave him an affectionate nip on his ear and flew out of the room, headed towards the owlery.  Harry was surprised yet relieved to find all of his belongings in his trunk next to his bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry, feeling refreshed and in new clothes walked into the Great Hall.  The four house tables were nowhere to be seen, as was the staff table.  However, a large round table had been placed at the center of the hall and currently, the members of the order were sitting at it, eating lunch.  As Harry approached the table, the members all greeted him and went back to eating their lunch, which looked very delicious.  Harry sat down at an empty seat next to Lupin and began to pile Turkey and mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Lunch passed normally with conversation and Harry couldn't help but notice that a few members of the order seemed to glance at him from time to time though they didn't seem like worried glance, more like excited glances, as if they were bursting to ask something but couldn't quite get it out.  However, Harry turned to Lupin and asked, "Are you going to be teaching the defense classes this year?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm going to have many other things to do this year and I won't have time to teach."

Harry looked a bit sad at this statement but then asked, "Then do you know who will be the teacher this year?"

"Actually, yes I do, but I don't think it would be much of a surprise to you if I told you now," he replied with a small wink.

Lunch finished and all of the members stood up.  Dumbledore walked over to Harry and said, "I suggest you follow the rest of the order members.  That way, we can begin your training in these few days you will be staying here."

Harry wasn't sure whether to feel excited at this or nervous so he chose the former in hopes that it would be fun.  The order members filed out of the Great Hall and climbed up the stairs.  Harry followed and was surprised to find that everyone was going through the door that had once held Hagrid's large three-headed dog, Fluffy.  Harry followed them through the doors and saw that instead of a straight drop down, a staircase had been built that led to the place where the Devil's Snare had resided only four years earlier.

Harry felt like he was having Déjà vu as they passed through the doors that he, Hermione and Ron had passed through to get to the Sorcerer's (A/N: Yes I'm American) Stone.  Harry was very surprised however when they passed through the door, which had previously held the Mirror of Erised and found it was, in fact, the training area for the Order of the Phoenix.

Wordlessly, the members of the order walked over to the large wardrobes and opened them.  Inside, there were a dozen or so robes of scarlet and gold in each wardrobe.  Each member in the order pulled one on and then headed to the large weapon racks.  Harry was surprised to see that there was an extra robe in the wardrobe to his right and also a few robes in the other, wardrobes, presumably for the order members that weren't here at the moment.  Dumbledore turned to him, already garbed in the scarlet robes, "Harry, you are a member of the order too.  Please get a robe on so that you can practice dueling with us."

Harry was a bit nervous, but excited none the less.  He half walked, half ran to the wardrobe and put the robe on.  To his surprise, the robe felt like it had no weight at all and had many pockets on the inside as well as the outside.  He also noticed that there seemed to be a place to keep a sword in the belt that tied the robes together.  

Dumbledore came over to Harry, "Now I think we have to choose what weapons you will carry when you duel.  I have to explain to you a few things though: We use weapons in duels because the if you duel with someone, if you can get up close with someone, they won't be able to fire curses at you, and since most wizards don't carry weapons and you will have an advantage over them.  Second, when you carry your wand, it still leaves one hand free.  It can help you a lot if you carry a weapon in your free hand.  Also, for these purposes, the weapons have been charmed so that they will leave red stains on the body where they hit, but will not harm the person.  We don't want anybody to get hurt training.  Also, you will notice that these weapons are very light.  You must know that even if they're light, they're very strong and when you do have to use it in battle, it will slice through most things.  Now, I believe I have one of the weapons you will use right here."  With that, he pulled out a sword from the depths of his robes.  Harry recognized it as once.  It was the same ruby-encrusted sword that he had pulled out of the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets, so many years ago it seemed.

Dumbledore held out the sword to Harry and he took it into his hands, surveying it.  It really was the same sword as he had killed the basilisk with, minus the bloodstains of course.  He put the sword in his belt and took a few steps towards Dumbledore who was standing in front of the weapons rack, looking it over.

Harry looked over the great supply of weapons on the rack.  The number of weapons there was on the racks overwhelmed him.  However, Dumbledore seemed to know what he was doing and said to Harry, "You seemed to have a fondness for throwing knives when you completed the obstacle course.  I suggest you carry a few of those with you at all times."

Harry, not knowing what else to do, picked up five of the knives from the rack and placed them in his new robes.  Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed a medium-sized ax and one of the larger knives from the rack and also put them in his robes.  Dumbledore had started towards the duel field where Lupin and another member of the order were dueling.  At the moment, Harry couldn't see either of the two duelists with their wands drawn and Harry could only assume that they were just practicing with their weapons.

As he approached the arena, Harry was amazed at how fast the weapons were moving.  Harry could see his former professor striking with one hand and blocking with the other, almost faster than his eyes could register.  He didn't even think anyone could move that fast, let alone brandish two blades that fast.  The other duelist was moving equally as fast, though his moves looked a bit sloppy and sure enough, within a few moments, a red gash appeared across his chest-Lupin had scored a hit and a solid one at that.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and was smiling with great amusement.  "You will learn to move that fast some day Harry.  These two have had years of practice to get where they are now.  I don't expect you to get be able to battle that fast for some time.  However, I think it is time we start your training, though you will, of course, need to learn the basics first.  I believe Amelia could teach you the basics at first, even though she is one of our nurses."  Dumbledore waved Amelia over to them.  "I believe you have already formally met her," he added before she got there.  

Amelia smiled at Harry and then she motioned for Harry to follow her to the empty dueling area.  She stood in front of Harry some ten feet and then took out a sword of her own.  It was a scimitar that she handled very well.  She told Harry, "First of all, you have to handle your sword well.  Next to your wand, it will probably be your most valuable weapon.  Now show me how well you can handle your sword right now."  Harry took out the sword, feeling a little weary, but still felt confident.  To his own amazement, the sword felt very familiar in his hand and he swung it about with ease.  The sword flashed in the light as he still swung the sword about and as his confidence grew, he started moving faster.  

A few minutes past before Harry knew what was happening and finally stopped.  He was thoroughly tired and put his sword away as he put his hands on his knees and panted heavily.  He hadn't meant to go for that long, it just kind of happened.  He slowly pulled his head up and saw that Amelia was looking at him with a rather surprised sort of expression, as well as about five or six other members of the order.  Harry hadn't met these members though and was still too tired to think much about them.

All of the sudden, a slight grin crossed her face as she hurried over to Dumbledore who was watching another and whispered something into his ear.  He gave a look towards Harry that he couldn't decipher, but turned back to Amelia and whispered something back into his ear.  She seemed to be bouncing up and down, though not literally, and ran back to Harry, shooing all the other wizards that had gathered around the court.  Harry was starting to feel like he was being left out of something, but let the feeling pass as he guessed that they were just amazed that he was brandishing his sword so well.  Heck, he was amazed that he was brandishing the sword so well.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Amelia spoke to him in a rather excited voice, "That was very good how you handled your sword.  Now, we can start of slow, but I would like to see how well you can handle your sword in a real duel."  With this, she pulled out a sword of her own from within her robes.  It was a scimitar.  She waved it about a bit, getting used to the feel of it, before she turned the blade towards Harry.  Harry drew his blade up so that it was level with hers.

"Like I said Harry, we'll take it very slow to begin with so you can get a feel for fighting with a sword.  When you experience more, it will become natural to you.  However, let us begin."  With that, she brought her sword around and sliced down slowly at Harry, who met it in midair to block it.  "Good Harry.  I see that, you know, at least how to block.  Now see if you can hit me, try as hard as you can, I will only block."

Harry swung his sword around, but Amelia parried the attack.  He stabbed at her and she sidestepped to safety.  He launched an attack on her with all the force he could muster, but she only dodged and blocked his attacks.  He could almost sense that she was falling behind with his attacks though.  He increased the rapidity of his attacks even fast and now he could definitely feel that she was getting behind.  He feinted left and he swung full-force right.  Amelia didn't bite however.  She blocked his attack and the force of the attack mixed with the block jarred the sword out of his hands and in an instant Amelia's sword was at his throat.

"The one critical thing that you must never do in a fight is to lose your weapon.  If you lose your weapon you are the definition of vulnerable and that should never happen.  You should always be able to defend yourself in hard times like these.  Now face me again and let's see how well you can defend.  Don't worry, I'll start off slow and if you seem to be doing it well, I might speed up."

With this, Harry picked up his sword and each of them got into fighting stances again.  Amelia swung full force at Harry with her scimitar and Harry raised his sword to meet hers.  A metal "Clang" sounded and Amelia repeated the action to Harry's other side.  He once again blocked and then Amelia stabbed at him.  Harry stepped to the side and bashed her sword down but she used the momentum to bring the sword around and slice down at Harry.  Instead of blocking, however, he stepped to the side and when Amelia brought the sword down, it left her completely vulnerable and Harry took advantage of this and swung his sword around her waistline.  Harry thought he had her, but at the last moment, she jerked back and his sword barely grazed her robes and the fight continued at a slightly speedier pace.  Harry was mainly on the defensive, but every once in a while he got a chance to take a swing, which always missed.  Amelia seemed to be a decent swordfighter, but then again, she had gotten accepted into the Order of the Phoenix and therefore had to have some skills.  Harry had a strong suspicion that Amelia was a medic for the order however because after all, she worked at St. Mungo's.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts speedily as Amelia's blade nearly sliced his robes as he stepped back to avoid it.  The fighting had escalated far beyond than what Harry had expected it too, though still not nearly as fast as Lupin's fight.  Still, Harry had trouble keeping up with the speed and it wasn't long before there was a red line drawn across his chest.  He put his sword away collapsed onto his knees.  He was thoroughly tired and could barely breath correctly.  Amelia had her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily, though didn't look nearly as tired as Harry felt.

It was a while before anybody spoke.  It was Amelia though, that spoke first, "You did very well Harry.  I didn't expect you to be able to fight that fast for even a short period of time.  I am very proud of you as well as I'm sure Dumbledore is.  What really intrigues me though is that you have just woken up after sleeping for so long and before that being tortured for half a day.  For one, if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that you start your training today, I wouldn't have you start for at least a week."  (This confirmed Harry's suspicion that she was a nurse or one of the nurses of the Order) "You should have barely been able to swing the sword around, but here you are, giving me a run for my money."  She had a small grin on her face and then more to herself she said, "I guess Albus was right about you."  Then back to Harry, "I think we all underestimated you but I have a feeling this will not be the last time someone underestimates you.  You are made of a lot stronger stuff than anyone could have imagined and I know you will aide in the defeat of the dark lord.  Now, I'm sure that you are very tired and I would suggest you go to your room and get some sleep."

Harry had regained his breath and only nodded mutely and sheathed his sword.  He walked over to the wardrobe and put the Order of the Phoenix robes back where they came from and exited the training area.  He walked up the steps and back down to the first floor.  As he entered his room, he fell upon his bed and was asleep before he reached it.

Harry awoke the next day fully rested and hopped out of bed in high spirits.  He got changed and went to breakfast in the neighboring Great Hall to find that he was one of the first ones there.  Dumbledore was there along with Lupin and a handful of other order members, though Harry hadn't been formally introduced to them.  Harry sat next to Lupin and felt a bit awkward as he saw a few of the present order members stare at him a bit abnormally.  He helped himself to eggs and bacon and began to eat.

Gradually, the Great Hall filled with sleepy-looking order members who all seemed to glance at Harry before beginning to eat.  Somewhere during breakfast, Harry asked Lupin what they were doing today and Lupin replied, "We'll be continuing your training of course.  We want you to get as much training as you can before you go back to The Burrow.

This reminded Harry, he hadn't heard from his friends for a long while.  Harry was sure they hadn't forgotten about him but Harry guessed that Hermione was somewhere in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum.  She had seemed very excited at the thought of going there at the end of the term last year and Harry hoped she was having a good time.  Harry laughed to himself at the thought of Ron's face if he got any owls from Hermione in Bulgaria.  He had positively despised her going to Bulgaria though Harry wasn't quite sure why.  The point of the Triwizard Tournament was to encourage interschool friendships and Hermione seemed to be doing just that.  Harry thought Ron might have been jealous perhaps that one of his best friends had another friend.  Well, Harry wasn't going to worry about it now.  

He was brought back from his daydreams as once again, Order members got up from the table and left the Great Hall, headed towards the training area.  Well, he thought to himself, this is going to be a long couple of days.

In reality, it was a long couple of days, but Harry was very happy nonetheless.  He had gotten really good with his sword and could best Amelia twice every three times on average now and he guessed that pretty soon he would be able to beat Amelia every time, but the other Order members were still a different story.  Amelia was a medic not a fighter, though still skilled at swordplay, but could not compare to the trained fighters.  He had seen her fight against another member once and she had barely lasted half a minute before there were red lines across her body.  Harry still hadn't started wand dueling yet, but he was sure it would be much harder than sword dueling.

During these couple of days though, new order members came around that Harry had never seen before.  He guessed that they had been on missions, but had no idea what these missions could be.  One member caught Harry's eye though.  He had a beard that wasn't quite as long as Dumbledore's and not nearly as thick, but also looked very similar to the man.  Harry supposed that this could only be Aberforth Dumbledore, which Albus had mentioned in Hagrid's hut some half a year ago.  Albus had said that Aberforth had been prosecuted for performing "inappropriate charms" on a goat, and Harry wanted to ask what these were but chose to ask some other time, as Aberforth seemed to be busy as he left very shortly after he arrived.

The other order member that caught Harry's attention some three days after he arrived was none other than Sirius Black.  Harry was overjoyed to see him, though it had only been a week and a half or so since he last saw him, but it seemed like so much longer.  He had been through a lot in those short days, and judging by the tightness of the bear hug Sirius was hugging him with, he was happy that his godson was still alive and well.

Harry spent the rest of the day alone with his godfather, just happy to be alive.  However, the day was soon over and though hard it was for him to leave his godfather, he was still very anxious to see his friends.

Harry and Sirius, accompanied by a guard of order members, headed down to Hogsmeade in order to use floo powder.  Hogwarts' defenses prevented the use of floo powder and in Harry's opinion, this was a good thing because no one else could get into Hogwarts.  As they made their way down the sloping lawn, the cool night breeze swept the treetops and sent a slight shiver down Harry's spine.

The group left Hogwarts' grounds and entered the purely wizarding village of Hogsmeade.  They walked through the village until they came to The Three Broomsticks.  They went in and were greeted by Madam Rosmerta, though they would only be stopping to use her fireplace, oddly as that may sound.  As Harry took a pinch of floo powder, he looked over his shoulder and asked, "What was your mission Sirius?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sirius replied with a mischievous smile as Harry raced back to the Burrow.

******************

**A/N: **Well there it is.  Another Chapter.  Might I add an exceptionally long one according to my standards.  First of all, I would like to give thanks to all 13 of you who reviewed my chapter.  This is a new record for me.  What I am also very happy of the fact that they were all good comments, though I don't mind flames as they give me something interesting to write about usually.  I'm kind of making it up as I go here.

 Heather: Sorry about that long update.

(Blank Name): I'm glad you like it, though I'm not sure who you are….

The Shadow Bandit: I thank you for your kind comments.

Kelzrey: I left it there for a cliffhanger of course!

Litchy: Thank you, I just love it when people love my work.

GodricPotter427 (AKA Godric): You highly doubt that Harry dies?  You don't know me as well as you think you do then.

Endless-Luv: Sorry about the update time….

Lil Lupin: Another sorry for the long update and thanks though you could leave out the as usual part because here's where things start to get interesting.

Leaf: Where Ron and Hermione have been will be announced in a future chapter…probably around 7 or 8.

Goodshiplollypop: Thank you for the comment on suspense.  I didn't think it was too suspenseful, but then I again, I knew what was coming.

Epholge: I won't make Harry die….yet.

Chaser: Thanks for reviewing!

Ingy: Thank you for liking my fic, though the other fic I am working on is going to be much more interesting I think.

Second of all….second of all….well, there really is no second of all.  Hmm….however:

**Threat of the Chapter:** Who knows?  Voldemort could have been so angry after Harry got away that he attacked the Burrow and is waiting for him there.


End file.
